bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cress (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50635 |altname = Cress |idalt = |no = 1126 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 24, 55, 59, 63, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 24, 28, 32, 55, 59, 63, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 4, 4, 4, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 24, 28, 32, 55, 90, 94, 98, 130, 139, 148, 157, 166, 175, 184 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A swordsman from another world who traveled through time in order to defeat the Demon King Dhaos. Cress and his companions traveled to the past, and ultimately the future in order to face the Demon King Dhaos, who had escaped through time. In order to defeat him, they would need to seal the flow of time itself with the Eternal Sword, a weapon made from the combination of three ancient artifacts. Once they had acquired the sword, Cress and his friends challenged the Demon King in a battle that would later be known as the "Dhaos War" when passed on to future generations. |summon = My power is not only my own. I'll gladly lend it to you if it means we can save this world. |fusion = Now I feel like I'll be of real help to everyone! Let's do our best together! |evolution = I want to become stronger to protect everyone. Will you lend me a hand? | hp_base = 4370 |atk_base = 1440 |def_base = 1440 |rec_base = 1440 | hp_lord = 6150 |atk_lord = 1850 |def_lord = 1850 |rec_lord = 1850 | hp_anima = 6892 |rec_anima = 1652 |atk_breaker = 2048 |def_breaker = 1652 |def_guardian = 2048 |rec_guardian = 1751 |def_oracle = 1751 |rec_oracle = 2147 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Battle Master |lsdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% & boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 65% boost to the parameters, 2 BC fill each turn |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Distortion Blade: Zenith |bbdescription = 13 combo Light attack on all foes & considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 5 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Eternal Blade: Zenith |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5 BC fill each turn, 3~5 BC fill when damage taken |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 50634 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Cress3 }}